Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to a chip package having a through substrate conducting structure.
Description of the Related Art
The chip packaging process is an important process when fabricating an electronic product. Chip packages not only provide chips with protection from environmental contaminants, but also provide an interface for connection between electronic elements in the chips and electronic elements outside of the chip package.
As the size of the chip shrinks and the density of interconnections increases, the size and wire density of the chip package also need to be adjusted. It has become an important issue to form a desired conducting route given a limited space, while also maintaining the quality of the formed conducting route.